Online meetings have become increasingly more popular in the last several years. Online meetings enable people at different locations to meet and collaborate in a high-quality meeting experience. Yet, existing meeting room devices such as video conferencing systems are expensive and typically require expert attention from, for example, an information technology (IT) professional in order to set up and provision the system. In the recent past, one industry trend has been toward lower cost meeting room devices that can be purchased by end-users. A major challenge for users of these devices lies in adequately provisioning a particular device in the absence of an IT professional while ensuring that such provisioning is secure and performed for an authorized device/user.